The Roommates from Hell
by KarmaDreamz
Summary: Gai doesn’t exactly trust living in a house alone with Neji for two weeks, so he asks Tenten and Rock Lee to live with him at the time as well. But, Are his students trying to kill him?NejiXTenten 10th chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**KDZ**: Okay, if you were Gai-Sensei would you trust living alone with Neji for two weeks? Yeah, thought so! So he tells Tenten and Rock Lee to live with him as well…it's all good until Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee get seriously paranoid and think Neji and Tenten are trying to kill them…or are they REALLY trying to murder them? NejiXTenten! I've never written a TentenXNeji before, so I hope it's good! R+R please!

Genre: Humor/Horror

Disclaimer: If only, if only…but no, I don't.

Warning: Tenten's OOC!

* * *

The Roommates from Hell

Chapter 1: Hello…Roomy

**XOXOXO- Gai-Sensei's P.O.V.- XOXOXO**

I'm going to die. I know it…it was a mistake to agree, but I wanted to get out of the Hyuuga's household and the only way there was to agree…

To let my Handsome, Youthful student Neji Hyuuga to live with for two weeks, that's right…two WHOLE weeks.

See Hiashi had to do some business in the Sand Village, and didn't trust Neji alone with Hinata. Now, just who in their right mind would?

He decided that only _I_ had the power to restrain him, why he thought that I didn't know…I guess he didn't know that I was dead scared of Neji and just let him do what he wants.

I try though, but he's not exactly…a happy person, plus I don't like to mess with him. Who knows just WHAT that boy can actually see with those eyes, maybe you're thoughts …your feelings…

Plus, they're just too creepy. I don't and won't trust being in the same house as him for two whole weeks, where he could ya know…sever me when I'm not looking.

No, I was going to have to ask Tenten for help. I mean he seemed to be able to tolerate her. _I_ couldn't, but Neji could.

Everyone sees Tenten as that cute little weapon master, but I don't trust her at all! I mean I'm her Sensei and I don't even know what her LAST NAME IS!

Seriously, what is that child's last name? I don't know anything about my student…I don't even know her age to tell you the truth. I know more about Neji than I know about her but…

I visited her home once, trying to figure out something about my youthful student but NOTHING.

There was no house there…I asked them if they knew where a "Tenten" lived and they said they knew no one by that name.

If her name really IS Tenten, I knew it was an odd name…too odd. I asked Rock Lee if he knew where Tenten lived, he told me he did.

That came to a shock, how could Rock Lee know and not her ever-loving Sensei? He told me that I better not go there.

Rock Lee said he knew things, he shouldn't know…and she had stuff she shouldn't have.

He looked…scared.

So, now it was a mistake to invite TENTEN!

Just great. "What do you know about Tenten?" I asked him scared; I knew she couldn't be trusted. I just KNEW she couldn't.

"Um…" he said, I saw his eyes flicker nervously. Hmm…time for interrogation, "So…how old is she REALLY?" I asked him.

"She's 28 years old" Rock Lee told me, "Really…are you kidding me?" I said shocked. 28 YEARS OLD? I thought she was at 13!

"Is she even Japanese?" I asked him, "Nope" Rock Lee said earnestly. "Chinese?" I asked again.

"Nuh huh, she isn't even really human" Rock Lee whispered softly, "WHAT? "I shrieked in horror, "I mean. Good luck, Gai-Sensei!" Rock Lee said grinning walking away.

"NOOOO! YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH ME TOO!" I sobbed, grabbing onto his leg. "You mean you, Neji, and Tenten? In a house?" Rock Lee said bewildered, and then he just scoffed at the idea.

"Rock Lee! Are you really going to put my life on the line?" I wailed shocked, "I guess I can't do that" Rock Lee muttered disappointed.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to let those psychos at me," I said laughing at the thought of Rock Lee leaving me alone with them.

"Yeah, I was" Rock Lee said dreamily, "Yes, Gai-Sensei! I shall stay by your side as they take your life! I will be there for you!" Rock Lee sobbed.

"T…t…takes my life?" I said weakly, as I fainted.

**The next day…**

'I'm going to die…I'm going to die…I'm going to die…Neji's going to kill me, Tenten's going to kill Rock Lee and then…I don't know, who cares? I'm dead!' I sobbed sadly.

I can't believe my youthful students would want to take my life? But, I should have known they're hatred for me…I thought they loved me.

Ever fiber of my being, I thought they loved me…I was wrong. I now know, that I just might not make it in these 2 weeks.

I hear a slow rapping on the door, know my end is near…I WOULD cry for help, but I don't want Asuma walking around proudly saying:

"My CHUUNIN would NEVER want to kill me"

I can see him now, Sashaying around everywhere singing: Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru!

No, I can't let him win…my students love me…

"HIII!" I said opening up the door to see Neji staring at me…just…staring at me.

"Hello…Roomy" he whispered the last part in a creepy tone. "HIYA!" I said faking enthusiasm at the door. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Neji asked him, "Maybe" I whispered scared.

"Such a joker!" Neji said throwing open the door and letting himself in, I just stared at him shocked…hmm, might not be so bad after all. He didn't seem murderous.

"Pink" Neji hissed angrily as he looked around the house, what was Neji's problem? It was just PINK! "Who doesn't love cuddly, fluffy, stuff? KDZ does!" I gushed happily remembering how KDZ had bought me all this stuff…for reasons I can't imagine.

"I…hate…pink…" Neji whispered in a deadly tone, "You…WHA? What's wrong with pink?" I asked shocked.

"Pink makes me hysterical…and ANGRY…so ANGRY" Neji shouted angrily, "NOW I know why she gave me all this pink stuff" I sobbed, I should have known KDZ wasn't as sweet and kiddish as she looked…the TWO-FACED LITTLE- but my thoughts were cut-off by another knock on the door.

"You knew didn't you, you KNOW I can't handle the color pink yet you took it on your way to dispose your green stuff to take my least favorite color!" Neji yelled angrily at me, "Oh god…" I said running towards the door.

Rock Lee would save me, he'd save me from the crazy boy…he WOULD! I opened the door to see Tenten and I slammed the door shutin her face.

'NO! WHY? WHY? WHY ME?' I thought frantically as I saw Neji had totally cooled down, "Fluffy" Neji whispered as I watched him stroke the pillow.

"O…Kay then" I said as I ran to open the door to see a grinning Tenten, I slammed the door in her face again.

"Who's that?" Neji said throwing the Pillow against the wall, obviously hoping that I didn't see him stroke it. "Hmm? No one" I said shrugging, but then the slow knocking was heard again.

"Gai-Sensei? ARE YOU THERE?" Tenten yelled, "NO!" I yelled back. Suddenly the door opened with a slam, "You're such a joker," she said laughing as she let herself in. I gasped in horror, it was just enough to give me a heart attacks!

I sniffed; trying to hold back the tears…this was it. "Hi Neji…" Tenten said happily, Neji just gave a look and went back to the angry glares at the pink.

"HELLO!" Rock Lee said letting himself in, I jumped back in surprise clutching my heart scared. But, it was just Rock Lee. Still, the odds of us seeing tomorrow were not and I repeat, not so well!

"I'm hungry" Neji said in a cold voice, Tenten nodded as she agreed with him. "I have some Ramen in the fridge…I guess I forgot to buy groceries" I said nervously, hoping that wouldn't tick 'em off.

"Then, I supposed we're going shopping" Tenten said jumping up, "Now?" I said in disbelief. "Would you prefer to go in the night?" Neji asked me, "Where there's no witnesses? Heck no" I said grabbing my sandals.

"Witnesses?" Tenten said confused, "Don't worry about that," I said laughing nervously. "Okay" Tenten said giving him a cute smile, that scared me so…

"YAY! Let's go shopping!" Rock Lee said happily, I just plastered a fake smile on my face…if I even survived the trip there.

"I think this is going to be fun…LOTS and LOTS of fun" Neji said smirking as he walked out the door, Tenten just started giggling as she walked out. It sounded psychotic to my ears.

'I'm going to die…I'm going to die…I'm going to die…' I thought sadly as I walked out the door, as I clutched on to Rock Lee's arm in horror…at just WHAT might happen at the Grocery Store!

**

* * *

KDZ: AWWW! Poor Gai-Sensei! Who knows what Neji and Tenten's plans are, well you kind of find out next chapter! Are they REALLY out to kill them or is Gai-Sensei just seriously paranoid? Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KDZ**: Sorry for the late update! Here's a summary of what's happened! Basically, Gai-Sensei's living with his three students in his two-room apartment and thinks that Tenten and Neji are out to kill him because they are basically psycho. So, they go to the grocery store because the need food…let's catch up with Rock Lee.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, OK?

Attention: This is in Rock Lee's point of view!

The Roommates from Hell 

Chapter two: Food for Thought?

**XOXOXO- Rock Lee's P.O.V.- XOXOXO**

I walked happily to the grocery store with Gai-Sensei on my arm, whom was actually hurting me as his nails dug into my skin but I said nothing. It was probably just another lesson, which makes actually no sense but will be good for us in the long run like geometry.

Tenten looked as if she was trying to start a conversation with Neji who didn't look very happy about it and was trying to walk away from her. He didn't really blame him, he knew things about her that no one else knew.

She had told him to keep it a secret, everything about her. Her past… her future… her dreams... So, when Gai-Sensei had approached him about her, he had gotten very nervous. What was with these sudden interests in her anyways? I mean, she was the one that no one noticed and was SUPPOSED to keep her mouth shut but when she did open it, it was all about Neji's attacks. Or how Temari's a whore, but it was probably her just angry because she got her assed kicked at the Chuunin Exam.

I pulled Gai-Sensei into the Grocery store, but he seemed pretty determined to run away. He had no real clue, I mean…Tenten and Neji weren't acting psycho or anything so what exactly was Gai-Sensei's problem. Everything was pretty much normal.

Tenten and Neji had already set out to get whatever they thought could make them live for the next two weeks and I had decided to stay with my Sensei and see what he wanted.

"Do you see them?" Gai-Sensei hissed as he looked around, "see whom?" I said confused as I looked around but couldn't spot whoever Gai-Sensei was freaking out over.

"You know…Eyes and Buns" Gai-Sensei told me, as he rolled his eyes up to show just white than put his bowl cut into buns on top to basically look like a creepy mix between Neji and Tenten.

"Uh, I don't see them anywhere" Rock Lee said looking all around for the pair but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"I don't trust them at all, they're planning to kill us! I can just feel a bad omen coming" Gai-Sensei said looking up and praying to heavens for he knew those two were just evil.

"OOPS!" Tenten said giggling from behind them, Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei turned around to see a shopping cart coming straight at them!

Rock Lee gasped in horror as he pulled the shocked and distressed Gai-Sensei out of the way from the huge metal shopping cart.

The cart ran into a helpless Konoha villager as it slammed into them and ran her out the window, and that window went over a cliff and she died but that wasn't the point the fact was that Neji and Tenten were standing there…

"We're going to have to get another cart" Neji said sounding a little irritated, "yup" Tenten said as they walked away.

"Oh my god" I said panting, I could have DIED! I didn't even have my first KISS yet and there was death knocking on my door! The pain of it all!

"I told you!" Gai-Sensei hissed as he pulled me close to him, "they want us GONE. Rock Lee" Gai-Sensei stared at his hands in shock.

"I'm telling you now Rock Lee, they want to kill us…but it's up to us to have each other's back and just live through these two weeks. Are you with my boy?" Gai-Sensei asked me.

I wanted to shake my head, just run and leave my Sensei to these maniacs alone but I knew I couldn't. I made an oath; I even swore upon my very eyebrows that I would spend those two weeks keeping each other safe. Now, I wasn't so sure I wanted to live up to that promise…but I knew I had to.

I took a deep breath and wiggled my eyebrows to tell Gai-Sensei I was with him. Gai-Sensei wiggled his eyebrows to and we bumped booties. Yes, I will be there- till death do we part. And hopefully, I won't happen before my 15 birthday.

"Time to leave" Tenten said cheerfully as they snuck up behind them, Gai-Sensei and I jumped backwards wondering if the terrible twosome had heard but apparently they had not their expression stayed the same.

Gai-Sensei took a sigh as we all walked to the counter, but that didn't mean we were completely home free we still had a two weeks left. Two horrible, horrible, weeks left with death.

**KDZ**: Hmm, not looking too good for eyebrows 1 and eyebrows 2, eh? Thanks for the reviews! Here's my reply.

Scorpion05- Why thank you, and I don't think I've ever seen a story written in Gai-Sensei's point of view either! Maybe it's a joke, maybe it isn't. Find out next chapter? Thanks for the review!

Angel6 aka trinigyal- Maybe he will die (wiggles eyebrows) hey, long time no talk? EXAMS ARE IN LESS THAN 3 WEEKS! I'm freaking for no apparent reason, yet I'm STILL not studying. That really says something about my work ethic.

hinataurameshi: Really? Aw, I find Gai-Sensei cute in a super freaky kind of way…Thanks for the review!

Silverfangedgoddess09- Hi. Sorry for the late update, but I also updated Driver's Ed Naruto Style XD LOL! Hope you like the chapter?

SatanStoleMyThrone: Thanks for the review and yes, he probably is screwed.

LOL- maybe they really _are_ trying to kill him (wiggles eyebrows) and Gai-Sensei isn't insane…

Writer00anonymous: And yes, I did continue this and hope to keep continuing! I'm glad this is the nth time you've read it XD and are they out to kill him? Well your going to have to wait and see, loll.

So please review, I appreciate all of them and reply to them all! Just to show you how much I love them!

-- _KarmaDreamz_


	3. SchemeScheme PlotPlot

**KDZ**: So now the two eyebrows fear for their lives…will they survive? I changed my mind, I'm not telling if it's a joke or if it's true till further along the story…sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, OK?

Attention: This Gai-Sensei's point of view

I just realized all the times I put smiley faces and they didn't show, they just came out as one bracket...which is really sad to be honest.

The Roommates from Hell 

Chapter two: Scheme-Scheme Plot-Plot

**XOXOXO- Gai-Sensei's P.O.V.- XOXOXO**

ARGH! Just the thought of if that cart had hit me instead of that defenseless poor woman, just gives me the shakes. I mean, SURE! I wouldn't have died, 'Cuz than I wouldn't be much of a ninja than would I? Yet, there was still the possibility that I would have bruised my face or ruined my hair from that fall.

That was one risk; I was not willing to take. I was so glad, that I have my favorite pupil here by my side to make sure that those two don't _get_ me. I should have known when I saw that long hair that Neji was trouble!

A _hippie_! A _hippie_, I say! Everyone knows long hair was SO 60's, and of course I knew that! Let's just say that was one time of my life I'm willing to forget but Kakashi still calls me Afro Queen to this day. The PAIN of it all!

Then there was Tenten! She was BAAAD news, 'Cuz everyone knows! It's always the quiet ones. It just is.

I watched the two as they rang up the food they had picked up and I narrowed my eyes in disgust as I saw Kool-Aid being swiped. That stupid hippie, bring Kool-Aid into MY house. And the blue kind at that- where did he think he was bringing that stuff? SOUL TRAIN?

I also looked at the rest of the items that had brought: vegetables, jugs of milk, oatmeal energy bars for that ninja on the go and other normal stuff. Than I noticed the tofu, spring water, and soymilk! Neji's doing no doubt!

Rock Lee ran up to Neji and Tenten, and handed them peanut butter. Neji took it as the cashier rang it up for them, as I felt a small smile come on my lips. How I _loved_ peanut butter…

My three pupils grabbed bags as I hissed in Rock Lee's ear: "Fall out"

Rock Lee did just that, as Tenten tried to start up another conversation with Neji but all she could get out of him was a grunt or a the occasional 'eh'.

"Is something wrong, Sensei?" Rock Lee said as I watched his eyebrows knit together, it looked as if a furry caterpillar had been glued to his forehead.

"Oh nothing! Just the fact that I fear we will not live to see another sunset" I wailed as the grotesque thought of Tenten coming after me in the night with one of those antique knives she had bought from a ninja from the Sand Village.

The sand village was a horrible, horrible place. That sand, all that freaking sand! Just one big desert, except for that 7/11 but yes. It was one horrible place to live in.

I stayed there for only a week, but my lungs are still trying to figure a way to get rid of all that sand I've inhaled. It was hot, sweaty, and the whole place was a huge kitty litter.

Grimacing at the thought of the village, I walked up the stairs to my home where Tenten and Neji had been putting the food away. Not much of a cook, I wondered how I'd be cooking for them but apparently they had other plans.

"Neji-kun and I will be cooking dinner for you all" Tenten said happily as Neji shot her a dirty look for the suffix she had added to his name.

Last time I had added that suffix to Neji's name…well, let's just say I can't believe how fast my eyebrows grew back.

"Oh yes?" Rock Lee said laughing, I hinted a little disturbance in his voice as he made an X sign with his fingers to me.

**What?** Then it hit me, I knew exactly what were my apprentice's thought had been! They're going to poison our food!

I pulled Rock Lee towards the den as I laughed sheepishly at the two who were examining which knife would be best to make dinner with.

"I know their plan," I whispered fast to him as I took a deep breath to tell him all about the poisoned food and how we'd never see another sunset come out of freaking nowhere for us again!

"Oh so?" came a voice behind us, I whipped around to see Tenten smiling at us- quite deviously.

"Heh. Heh" Rock Lee said as he took a step back, "How did you _know_…?" Tenten asked us as her hand around the knife handle tightened.

I shivered as if I could feel the touch of the cool blade against my skin…

"How did you know were…making you both lemon chicken" Tenten said laughing happily. "We just wanted to thank you, Gai-Sensei! For inviting me into your home and Neji just wanted to thank you for letting him stay at your house until Hiashi comes back"

"Lemon CHICKEN?" Rock Lee and I shrieked in disbelief as I looked to see Neji inspecting a lemon. "Yes? Whatever else could it be?" Tenten said confused.

"Nothing" Rock Lee said as I saw him let out a little sigh in gratefulness, I smirked slowly to myself. Thinking my students would poison my food. It wasn't like Kakashi who came to all his classes late. Inevitably creating mistrust for him and also hatred that they'd want to poison his food to KILL HIM!

I laughed it off as I decided that Rock Lee and I would watch a youthful quest for a girl trying to find true love- Bridget Jones Diary while waiting for the two to finish creating our meal.

"Can you believe we thought that my students would want to murder me? ME?" I said chuckling happily as I watched the movie absolutely fascinated with the plot itself.

"I know" Rock Lee told me as he shot me a 50 watt smile, for only _I_ could produce a 100 watt smile that could stun a blind person. Me, **Gai-Sensei**!

Later, Tenten came up to us with two steaming plates of food. I grinned appreciatively and turned to Rock Lee to see he had done the same.

We took our lemon chicken, and Rock Lee picked up a fork as he smiled again at Tenten. She smiled back and walked away.

I walked up with my plate of food and chucked it out the window, as Rock Lee gasped in horror.

"What?" I said amazed as Rock Lee had put down his fork. "What happened to us believing Tenten's speech about how she wanted to thank us for letting us into our home?" Rock Lee asked me.

"You believed that bull-shit?" I screeched in surprise, "No. I assumed you did though, I thought I was going to have to die _with_ you" Rock Lee said as he wiped away his tears on his green spandex sleeve.

"Ah no, my student. I'm not just looks, ya know" I told him flashing him that 100-watt smile. "Oh GAI-SENSEI!" Rock Lee cried out as he gave me a bear hug. "Now let's get rid of that food, before it self-destructs or something" I said looking at that chicken in disgust.

"It can do that?" my scholar questioned my theory, "Do you want to stick around to find out" I said as I grabbed Rock Lee's plate and chucked it out the window.

We sat down to finish the movie as Tenten walked into the den once again, "Ah…where's Rock Lee's plate?" Tenten said as she inspected around the room.

"Oh, it was SO good- I ate the plate" Rock Lee said chuckling in fear, I pinched his back- everyone knows killers can just smell fear off of their prey.

Tenten's brown eyes narrowed as she picked up Gai-Sensei's plate, she than smiled and muttered 'glad you like it' as she walked out of the room.

I shared a frightened look with the youngster, oh she KNEW. We decided not to let that get to us and get sucked into the mind of Bridget Jones forgetting all about Tenten and Neji…

For now, anyways!

**KDZ**: Here's reply to reviewers!

Nooneluvsme: soon enough for you? The chapters are easy to make, so I probably should update quickly and thank you, I hoped I was doing good work with this story

Neko-Kikiru: Aww, thanks!

splatdafishie: LOL! And, yeahs- poor villager…ah well, better her than Gai-Sensei. Thanks for the review!

Ritalin on steroids: Hey, great ideas! I'll be sure to use them next chapter…and, I didn't think of them going to her house, but that would actually be pretty interesting. Thanks for the ideas, and thanks for the review!

Gohan209: LOL! Well, someone has to be on Neji and Tenten's side. Thanks for the review!

And that's a wrap for the reviews, so keep sending them in? Thanks to all who reviewed and look out for the next chapter!

-- _KarmaDreamz _


	4. Nighty Night Roomy!

**KDZ**: Sorry for the late update, been working on "Driver's Ed: Naruto Style!" which if you like this story- I recommend that one too. The idea for this story came from Driver's Ed. Anyways, on to the third chapter of The Roommates from Hell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Naruto characters

Attention: This is Rock Lee's point of view!

The Roommates from Hell 

Chapter 3: Night-y Night, Room-y

**XOXO- Rock Lee's POV - XOXO**

I stared at the clock, in a panic. I knew that we were soon going to have to go to bed, and it wasn't just the fact that I was actually going to SLEEP in a house with people who I have the feeling want to get rid of me- but the fact I was going to have to share a bedroom with NEJI!

Gai-Sensei, god bless that coward has called the couch to be a gentleman! Gentleman, my kunai! He just wanted to avoid sharing a room with that "hippie"

He has some problem against hippies or something, I think it has to do with the fact Kakashi out-hippie'd him in the 60's.

To even _fathom_ they knew each other back then, and that's when they were sworn enemies. Apparently he out boogied him, and stole his "foxy lady"?

Well, who knows- even I have to admit my Sensei is a bit on the eccentric side but even so…

Even I am a bit afraid about what will happen this night, and then I heard it, the clock struck 11:02. A genin's bedtime, Chuunin's get to stay up another 60 seconds! The lucky bastards!

I sighed as I grabbed a pillow as I watched Neji giving me the eye, or he was glancing at me- I can't really tell and probably will never tell. I mean you kind of have to have a pupil to determine whether or not they're glaring at you or not. For all I knew, Neji could be checking me out right this instant.

I saw Neji give a little shudder, and I start to panic. Were my sensei's paranoid words true? Could Neji's pupil-less eyes see my thoughts? My feelings?

I watched Neji with hawk-eyes to see what he would do next, and I saw his hand reach slowly towards the heater to turn up the heat.

I let out a small sigh, he was just feeling cold- since was weird because I assumed he was cold-blooded. He walked towards the bedroom where we would both be staying and I followed because I didn't want to break the Genin rule about staying up past 11:02.

Neji turned and gave me this look, "You don't sleep in the nude, do you?" Neji asked me in his angst-y voice, like everything bad happens to HIM. Well, I could get stabbed, murdered, and other things before morning- but No. Everything happened to Neji. Riight.

"No" I said angrily as I took a grab for my pajamas, which has feet and a flap for my bottom. I had no idea why there was a flap there, but the button was broken so the flap hung down showing just a bit of skin. Though, I was ticketed twice for walking outside with the flap broken, but with all that training I have to do, I just never had the time to get that flap fixed.

I didn't see the problem though; I know for a fact my butt is very muscular for butts-and seeing it should be a treat and not be punished. For some reason, people don't see this.

He stared at my footsie pajamas in a look of disgust as he stalked off to the bathroom to change, and I let out a cluck. Yes, a cluck.

Neji whipped around and gave me a hard stare, "did you just CLUCK at me?" Neji growled angrily. I didn't know why I did it, but I had.

"Why you going over to the bathroom for? Chicken?" I cackled, I didn't know where this strength was coming from- but I sure as hell didn't want to see that Neji change. I really just didn't want to Neji to think I was weak or something, that I am a prey.

"Because" Neji said plainly, "can't you be a man and change with the big boys?" I snarled at him and his huge eyes- just went a little bit bigger.

"Of course, that when _I _go over to stay at my sensei's house _I_ get sexually harassed. It's 'Cuz I'm a _branch member_" Neji wailed as he slammed the door to the bathroom. I heard a little sniffle, and rolled my eyes.

I gave another little sigh as I changed into my pajamas, knowing that Neji was probably going to get upset over my little joke and get Tenten to kill me. He was emotionally unstable, like Sasuke- but without the white shorts. Like really, who wears WHITE- doesn't he know how dirty they can get with the missions in all? But because he's _Sasuke_, it's okay. He gets Sakura AND white shorts, what does that boy not have?

Breaking my thoughts, Neji came out of the bathroom with gray pajamas, which was sad- because it seemed that Neji didn't wear much color. Actually, Neji doesn't wear color. It was something he needed to work on.

"So" Neji said as he walked outside, "you know I was joking?" Rock Lee asked him. "Whatever, I'm over it" Neji said giving me a look, and again I couldn't tell what the look was. The fact that Neji's eyes were pupil-less was cruel to people like me who need to know what the hell their eyes are saying.

"Ok, well that's good?" I said, and noticed it came out in a kind of a soft voice. I knew deep down that I didn't want to upset him.

"I guess" Neji said with a yawn and looked at the clock, I looked up and noticed it was now a Jounin's bedtime.

There was a small knock on the door, and then when nobody opened it- expecting the next person to open it, it was swung open.

"Hi guys" Tenten said in an unusually loud voice, I cringed at the tempo of her voice. It was WAY too late for that kind of voice, but she seemed pretty chipper and then even you'd start to wonder WHY it was so chipper and your thoughts would go to some kind of speed.

"Ugh" Neji just shot the girl a disgusted look and quickly noted that in my mind. Neji didn't like Tenten? Or was that all part of their plan to make us BELIEVE that Neji didn't like Tenten. Well, who really knew?

"I was kind of lonely, so I was wondering if I could maybe have a little sleep over? Wouldn't that be fun?" Tenten said laughing, but to my ears- it sounded pretty god damn crazy.

"I don't think so," Neji said with a yawn, "But-It'd be cool" Tenten said stammering, she sounded pretty desperate. "Nope. Don't think it will, goodnight," Neji said reaching for the lights. "So, I can STAY?" Tenten squealed happily, I just frowned…it was starting to sound like a mighty obsession. I didn't want to start anything, so I kept my mouth shut.

"How many times am I going to say" Neji stopped to turn off the lights, "NO!" his voice boomed in the darkness. I heard a little snicker from outside and could tell it was Gai-Sensei; I could feel a little smile on my face coming up too. What a weirdo, that one was.

"Fine" Tenten grumbled as I heard a slam of the door, and let out a little sigh, I was about to say 'thank god, she left' to make small talk.

Though, I couldn't say anything!

My heart had climbed up to my throat- I felt warm breath next to my neck, and I knew it wasn't Neji. Neji was on the bed, and I had been a trooper and slept on the floor. It couldn't have been Gai-Sensei's turtle, Mr. Greenie baby since he always slept with Gai-Sensei.

"I know your still here," A voice hissed as I felt a hand snatch mine, and nearly broke the bones in my hand. The lights instantly switched on and I let out a very manly scream, though when I heard it echoing around the room sounded very much like a little girl.

Tenten had been sleeping in a sleeping bag, which was parked right next to mine; her big brown eyes had opened widely and were looking around the room in a very wild manner.

Tenten had _never_ left. I immediately felt glad, I hadn't said 'thank god, she left' or I probably would have been on the other side of a kunai and I'm guessing it would not have been the handle.

Instead of screaming at her, instead of throwing a very manly hissy fit, Neji just pointed to the door and in a very even voice that said, "Get out, Tenten"

Tenten looked at me for help, so she could stay- I didn't know what to tell the sick bitch, so I just stared right back at her blankly as if I didn't understand what she could possibly have wanted.

Tenten grabbed her sleeping bag and stalked out of the room, and of course slammed the door behind her. "Mann" I said as I let out a sigh, "Hmm" Neji replied to my comment.

"That was pretty scary," I whispered softly, I turned to see Neji's reply with my elbows in the sleeping bag, giving all my attention to Neji.

"Yeah, she's one crazy chick" Neji said with a yawn, I immediately started to wonder their relationship with the two. What was going on? And were they really having this agreement to kill my Sensei?

"You don't like her?" I asked, trying not to start up Neji's anti-social wall. It was worse than a firewall on a computer. "Meh. She's not so interesting" Neji replied. "Oh, so you guys don't have any…relationship?" I said, feeling a little guilty about the 20 questions but hey! My life was on the line here, and Neji couldn't deal with a little A&Q that was his problem.

"Define relationship" Neji answered, "Any kind" I muttered. "A teammates only, I don't like to spend any excess time with her. The more you get to know her…" Neji's voice trailed off, I assumed to let me have my imagination run but I knew her pretty well too. She's the kind of person you don't want around small children; actually she IS by the state of ANBU. No one under the age of 100 is actually supposed to be near her, but no one really knows that except Gai-Sensei and me. Though Neji seemed to be catching on. And fast.

"I don't like her, she likes me" Neji informed me as I stored it all in my brain, I couldn't wait to tell Gai-Sensei the news, though he would probably be thinking the Hyuuga was lying to me. That indeed was a possibility, but I decided to test him out.

"Do you like _me_?" I asked Neji, I decided after I had said that- that wasn't testing question at all. It was a-oh-gawd-I-hope-he-only-hates-Gai-Sensei question.

"You're alright" Neji replied, and I wanted to jump for joy. "Sure you're _annoying_, you wear _spandex_, and you worship the _weirdest_ man on earth- but if you look past that, you're alright" Neji told me.

I suddenly didn't know whether to jump for joy or mope. "Do you consider me a friend?" I said, wondering if I was pushing my luck with the guy-to-guy bonding thing.

"Ugh, I _guess_" Neji said with a yawn, "now let me go to sleep"

I suddenly wanted to do a hundred push-ups and then a hundred more in glee; I had actually made a **friend**! And with Neji Hyuuga!

Haha, what was I thinking that my FRIEND would want to kill me? Friends don't kill Friends…_right_?

**KDZ**: Yes, I'm going to end it there. I'm really proud of this chapter! It's more like a story than the other two chapters, don't you think? Anyways, the next chapter is Gai-Sensei's thoughts again (Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams). Then, (Ahem! Finally!) Tenten and Neji's plan reveled (Chapter 5:Dear Diary). So keep reviewing?


	5. Sweet Dreams

**KDZ**: The last chapter was actually chapter 4, I wrote chapter 3 by accident. Haha, anyways here's an R.R.R. chapter! Reader Reviewer's Request!

Dedicated to: sdrowkcab gnikaeps ekil I – I used your idea!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Naruto characters

Attention: This is Gai-Sensei's point of view! Also, to past reviewers, I have a REALLY bad memory so when I read a review- I'm not sure whether I wrote back a message or not when going over them, SO! If I didn't reply doesn't mean your review meant any less it's because the author is very stupid and can't decide if she read the review and or wrote back. As I said, I'm stupid.

The Roommates from Hell

Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

**XOXO-GAI SENSEI- XOXO**

I stared at the food, knowing it was poisonous- because, well duh! If it's called "Drop-Dead Surprise ", you start to kind of wonder.

_I turned to my favorite pupil, as my heart started to quicken. He was sitting next to me shackled! I turned to my feet as well; they too wear tied to a ball and chain. I started to panic, as I knew, **She **would be coming here soon. **She** would be here to hurt us. **She** would make us PAY. _

_The sound of the clicking of her boots would forever be imprinted into my mind. My palms started to sweat as I tried to bash the shackles with my oh-so-super ninja powers, but it didn't help. It was…too strong. _

_Suddenly the clicking stopped, as my heartbeat started to quicken- suddenly she walked in front of us and THAN my heart stopped. _

_At her revealing outfit, it was almost…not girl? I peered my eyes into little slits as I took a closer look. It wasn't a girl. It was…Asuma?  
_

"_Ok, let's just start this" Asuma said as he started to unbutton his shirt, "AUUUGHHHH" My pupil and I screamed as I saw Asuma's eyes widen in horror as he looked around. _

"_Whoops…" Asuma said as he saw whom he had been undressing for, "Well, isn't this a tad-bit interesting. Of all people dreaming about me undressing; Oh heavens" Asuma said with a look of disbelief on his face. _

"_What are YOU doing here?" I heard someone snap, and saw it was Tenten. "I don't know- I don't think this is the right dream…"Asuma said shrugging as Tenten took out a kunai and pressed it against Asuma's throat. He gagged as he fell to the floor; she whipped on shackles on him and threw a towel at him. _

"_For god's sake, cover up" Tenten said with a sigh, as she walked towards a chair and flopped on it. "Do you know what we're going to do today?" Tenten hissed at them, "I have a feeling your going to tell us" Asuma said in a sarcastic singsong voice. _

_Tenten whipped out a rabbit, "See this?" Tenten asked them. "Yes" Rock Lee choked out as I gave a dramatic gulp. "Anymore of your smart mouth, and Trix gets it!" Tenten shrieked pressing a kunai against the rabbit's throat. _

_I gasped in horror, what kind of a madwoman was she?  
_

"As I said, we're going to play a little game" Tenten said as she whipped the rabbit against the wall, it made a sickening crack as it slipped to the floor.

"_I thought you said you weren't going to hurt it" Rock Lee whimpered as I watched my student suffer and prayed. **I **prayed we'd be safe. I prayed that Asuma would just put on the freaking towel. I prayed for the bunny- but yeah. I prayed a little too late. _

_Anyways! Back to loco à la Tenten! _

"_Oh, sorry. Forgot" Tenten said in a sheepish laugh as she grabbed my- MR. GREENIE BABYY! _

"_Ok, next one who smart-mouth, turtle gets it" Tenten said as she was about to throw it but placed it on the table- not any less gentle I'd admit. _

_I wanted to cry, but wouldn't give her the satisfaction! _

"_The game we're going to play is find the antidote," Tenten said with a giggle, "antidote?" my student croaked out- and I knew why. Rock Lee was no good at finding things, even at Easter! He'd be the only kid who hadn't found any eggs, and had to kick little kid's Asses just so he wouldn't look bad. Yeah, HE was that kid that beat you up all those years ago for your Easter eggs. _

_So, hide and seek wasn't his kind of game! At least he has great fashion sense! _

"_Do you want to know how to play?" Tenten asked us, we all shook her heads but I guess she chose to ignore us. _

"_Well here's how you play!" Tenten said flipping a board around to show us a chalkboard with rules on it. "Excuse me democratically-wise, the majority by a landside said we didn't want to play" Asuma said waving around his hand, waiting for her to pick him. _

"_Well, fine! Who doesn't want to play?" Tenten asked, as I and the other two put up our hands. "Well who WANTS to play?" Tenten said as she looked at the three of us. None of us put up our hands. _

_Tenten slowly raised her hand, "I want to play" Tenten told us. "My hand is worth 4 and only THREE said they didn't want to play," she informed us. _

"_Oh" Rock Lee said sounding kind of upset; I too was upset about the loss. Only by one vote too! _

"_HEYYYY! How come YOUR hand is worth 4?" Asuma asked her. "Because it's MY game and I'm a female" Tenten snapped at him. _

"_She got you there" Rock Lee said as I nodded, she this sick game was indeed hers and she was a she. _

_Asuma hung his head in defeat, as Tenten picked up a big stick and pointed to the chalkboard. _

"_Here our the rules! My chef will bring out 10 cookies but four of them have poison in them- so if you eat a poison one your dead, if your alive…you're safe and get to leave" Tenten told us. _

"_That's it?" Rock Lee asked, and Tenten nodded. So, that's all I had to do? It seemed pretty easy enough…I guess. _

"_Here, Chef-y! Chef-y!" Tenten called as Neji in a white apron and a floppy chef hat came out with a plate of freshly baked cookies. His chef apron said "KOOK!" with three exclamation marks, so you KNOW he's an intense guy. _

"_Neji" Rock Lee hissed between clenched teeth, and Neji just looked up his goggles for some reason why he was wearing, glinted in the sunlight. _

"_Why are you wearing goggles?" Tenten said with a raised eyebrow, "flour has a way of getting into my eyes" Neji replied as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear. _

_I watched as Tenten gave him an odd look and snatched the cookies away, as Neji just stood there next to her. Like the longhaired lackey, he is. _

"_Now let's PLAY!" Tenten said as she grabbed the cookies and threw them into individual plates, as I felt my palms getting sweaty again. How about if I got a poison cookie? How about if Rock Lee got a poison cookie? How about if I really DO get a poison cookie? These thoughts ran through my mind, as it was suddenly broken. _

"_Um, I'll take THAT one!" came a cheery voice; I turned to see Asuma grabbed a plate and stared at the cookie hungrily. _

"_Complete and utter terror does make a man hungry," Asuma said happily as he picked up the cookie, I stared in complete horror- the idiot was actually eating a cookie. _

"_YUMMMMM" Asuma said as he chewed the cookie, and then suddenly stopped. His hands found his throat and held on, as he made gagging noises. _

_I gasped in horror, ASUMA HAD GOTTEN A POISON COOKIE! Than I stopped thinking in horror and started thinking rationally- that meant there was one less poison one and less chance I'd get one. _

_Asuma stopped gagging and grinned, "Just kidding!" Asuma said laughing as Rock Lee started laughing along. "You really had me there" Rock Lee told him. _

'_I did didn't I" Asuma said with a laugh, as he just shook his head. "Though, that cookie was REALLY awful" Asuma said sticking out his tongue in disgust. _

"_Well why don't YOU try making a cookie with flour in your eyes" Neji shot back angrily but sounding rather hurt. _

_I sighed, so there wasn't a smaller chance that I wouldn't die. Asuma and his stupid jokes! Who let that chain-smoker in this dream anyways? _

"_Hmm, well your turn" Tenten said giving Asuma a wry look for his joke, gesturing to the cookies for me. "Women and children first" I said hiding behind my student. "Argh! Fine, choose a plate Lee" Tenten told Rock Lee as Neji showed him the plates like a showgirl. _

_Rock Lee shook as he grabbed a cookie, my heart went out to him- he was a fine student, and didn't deserve this. But, better him than me. _

_Rock Lee placed the cookie in his mouth and chewed, my heartbeat started to quicken as his face scrunched up. He swallowed in forcefully as tears ran down his face, "Those cookies are horrible"  
_

_Neji sniffed as he turned around, I rolled my eyes- what a drama queen! _

"_I'm fine" Rock Lee said waving his hand in front of his face, my guess was to see if he was blind. "Maybe it's one of those 24 hour things," Asuma said with a quiver in his voice, and I started to snicker- maybe he HAD eaten one of those cookies and it was turning his insides into soup. _

_I looked up to the two, to see if it really was. _

"_Is it?"  
_

_I heard Neji ask as I rolled my eyes again to one of that guy's antics, he didn't know. _

"_I don't know…god, this is why you should never buy off people who don't have a real store" Tenten said with an aggravated sigh, "yeah. I was pretty sure his third eye was pretty shifty," Neji said agreeing. _

"_And that fourth eye? I'm sure that one twitched when he was lying" Tenten growled out as I let out a AHEM! _

"_Can I please just eat the frigging cookie?" I snapped, I couldn't believe how pissed I was. All I wanted was to eat the freaking cookie and die. Why were they making this so difficult? _

"_Ok, fine just eat the cookie" Tenten said as I stuffed the cookie in my mouth. Just waiting to die- did I die? _

I woke up with a start, lukewarm sweat pouring down my face. What an ODD dream…

I looked at my turtle Mr. Greenie Baby, he was fine- sleeping with his head scrunched up in his unattractive-green shell, and he could be SO cute sometimes.

I stuck my hand into Mr. Greenie Baby's shell and woke him up with a start. I didn't really care though; I grabbed my diary from it and pulled out my favorite green pen from my bowl cut.

And wrote.

I wrote about my thoughts on Neji, my thoughts on Tenten, even my thoughts on Asuma. I wrote and wrote until I grew tired and fell into a deep sleep- and this time dreaming about Aerobic Exercise with David Beckham, which wasn't gay or anything. But like a guy can dream, right?

**KDZ**:End of Reader's Reviewer Request chapter! Hope you liked what I did with your request? Next chapter (Chapter 6: Dear Diary) Neji and Tenten's plan revealed. Is it death for the two pairs of eyebrows? Coming soon. Now review please?


	6. Dear Diary

**KDZ**: I don't want a long story, I want this to be as short as possible but it won't be ending for a few more chapters (To my calculations 6 more). And Professor Gaylord is from The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, but I just took the name. I don't own it. Also, I said this would be on Monday but something came up.

Thus so far: Rock Lee and Neji become friends. Gai-Sensei writes about his thoughts on Tenten, Neji and Asuma into a diary.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. Get? Got it? Good.

Attention: No one's POV?

The Roommates from Hell 

Chapter 6: Dear Diary

Neji pulled himself out of bed, and decided he was going to make breakfast today for Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee. He couldn't help but feel happy, that Gai-Sensei had actually taken him in. God forbid, he'd have to stay in a sleazy Konoha motel.

It was even…fun that Rock Lee and Tenten were there? No, it wasn't exactly fun. But it was going to be. Oh, it was going to be lots and lots of fun. Why, you ask?

He had gotten them tickets to the amusement park Happy-Happy-Happy Have a Fun time park, and what was more fun than the happy-happy-happy have a fun time park? Probably nothing was more fun.

Than again, Neji didn't get out much really. He hadn't even gone to the happy-happy-happy have a fun time park, and that was the coolest place to be. Because EVERYONE was happy there and if anyone was sad, they'd get their ass kicked by the Happy-Happy-Happy have a fun time park dwarfs.

There are 6 of them. There's Mr. Joyful, Mrs. Cheerful, Dr. Bliss, Please-y, Happy-Happy, and Ms. Content.

It has been told that there once was a Professor Gaylord but no one really knows what happened to that one. People have also said that someone VERY familiar used to be in that costume? But WHOM?

On the other hand Neji had better things to do than think about the mysterious Professor Gaylord,

He had to make breakfast for the two. Tenten was a woman; she could make her own damn meal.

Neji walked to the kitchen to see Tenten making happy face waffles, and smirked evilly. Happy face waffles? What was she thinking? Everyone knows a hearty breakfast is a three-cheese omelet not some waffle with a happy face on it.

"Hey Neji" Tenten said brightly as she added the last strawberry for the finishing touches, "Hrmh" Neji replied as he stared at her happy face waffle. He had to admit, she was quite talented at it.

"I'm just making breakfast for the you guys, for letting me stay in all…I don't exactly make breakfast for my family or anything" Tenten told him as she put on the last blueberry to make a smile on a waffle. Neji shot her a dirty look, how dare she steal his idea. Oh well, he didn't want them to think he was going 'lavender' or something on them. Better the lady make it.

"Oh" was all Neji said as he hopped on a stool, and spun. Not forgetting to note in his mind, he should do this more often when no one was watching.

"The pancakes are ready so could you, um…wake up the two?" Tenten asked him as she showed him the finished product, Neji stared at the pancakes and noticed on them, and they each looked like on of them.

For some reason, whipped cream apparently was the best thing she could find to make his eyes look nice. Neji hopped off the stool, and went to go wake up his Sensei first.

At the living room, he saw Gai-Sensei on the floor curled up next to his Mr. Greenie Baby, his big turtle that he liked to make fancy entrances with.

Next to them lay a book, Neji picked up the book to put it away but then saw in big kanji letters _"I hate them" _

Neji wondering whom his sensei would ever have an ill will towards other than Kakashi-Sensei, who did something about a foxy lady and boogying? He didn't know. He wasn't listening.

Neji looked at his Sensei to see if he would wake up anytime soon, and he seemed pretty deep in sleep. So Neji opened his diary, and saw the names written underneath the huge writing. That hippie Hyuuga and that crazy chick Tenten!

Obviously, he wasn't talking about my uncle. How could this have happened? Neji was sure he had been a pretty good guest this whole time, but to say they hated him? He understood the Tenten part but HIM? This was an outrage!

"What's taking you so long?" Tenten said walking into the living room to see Gai-Sensei still asleep, but Neji was too concentrated on the book.

"Look" Neji tossed Tenten the book, and she scanned the page and then flipped it to see an actual entry.

"Dear Diary" Tenten read aloud as Neji shushed her and pulled her into the kitchen, and looked around to see if anyone had waken up. No one had.

"Ok, let's just READ it instead of the story time, ok?" Neji hissed at her, and Tenten could feel anger burning inside of her, what right did that Hyuuga think he had do talk like that to her?

Tenten decided not to fight and instead just read the stupid entry. Only to be shocked at it's content.

**Dear Diary, **

**Oh pickles, I'm in a fix. Why did I EVER agree to let that Hyuuga into my home? What was his Uncle thinking? Me control that Hippie? I don't THINK so, girlfriend! **

**Then, to make sure he didn't chop me up in the night and guess what? When I say _chop_, I'm not talking slang as in flirting, I'm saying a full-on massacre. That's right, I do know what chop means in those kids' language. I'm DOWN with their program. **

**Anyways, as a mean of protection or a _witness_ to be exact I asked Tenten to stay with me. Not like that boring girl has a life or anything. What has SHE got to do? Find even more utterly tacky hairstyle to rock? Pshh, I thought I was saving the girl from herself. **

**Though, Rock Lee had a thing or two to teach me about that vamp! She was 28! That is…well, that's --- years younger than me. She's not 28! But, She surely is CRAZY! I went to her house and they said there was no Tenten by that name, if that IS her real name (Which I pretty sure it's not) **

**Thank god, for Rock Lee. If he didn't HATE, DETEST, and DESPISE those two, as much as I do than I don't know what I'd do. I'm so glad he thinks they're as CRAZY as I do. **

**I, COUGH! I mean WE think they're complete freaks and don't want anything to do with them. Oh, and that Asuma- we don't want anything to do with him either. **

**I know they want to kill us; we just got to make it out of these two weeks alive. Whether those wack jobs have other plans, Rock Lee and me have to stick together because we are each other's only TRUE friends. BELIEVE IT! **

Neji didn't really care about him calling him a hippie or anything; he's been calling him that under his breath since forever. If Gai-Sensei could tell that just because his sight was good doesn't mean his hearing was completely suck-y. Though the Rock Lee hating him…actually DID hurt. Here he was thinking he actually thought of that spandex-freak of a friend. Neji didn't need him, he had his pet rock George and that's all he would ever need.

Neji held George in his hand and he heard fuming behind him.

"TACKY? 28? FUH-REAK?" Tenten fumed as Neji gave another one of those SHHHS!

"My hair is PERFECTLY in-style" Tenten hissed as she clenched her fists, "in _what_ year" Neji asked as he stared at the buns. He hadn't noticed it until now but she really did have buns, he didn't really notice her at all. "ARGH! But I'll have you know I am 13! THIRTEEEEN" Tenten whispered heatedly.

"Duh" Neji said with a roll of his eyes, but again you can't tell. You need pupils. "And I'm not a freak, I am perfectly normal" Tenten said as her grip around a knife tightened, Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee were going to get it.

"Hey, but look here. Looks like Gai-Sensei thinks we're going to kill him" Neji said pointing to a section of the journal entry.

"Kill them?" Tenten said confused as she looked at the section and her eyes opened in shock. But, then changed to a look of serene.

Her brown eyes turned to his pale ones and they both smiled- though sinisterly. They were SO going to get it for the humiliation and I swear to you, it isn't going to be pretty.

**KDZ**: So _yeah_, Gai-Sensei's just paranoid. Well, now he has a reason to be but before? Nah. In the next chapter the gang of this story head over to Happy-Happy-Happy have a fun time park, and horror ensues? Find out in the 7th chapter of THE ROOMMATES FROM HELL!


	7. Tres Amusement

**KDZ**: Wow, I deleted so many of my previous stories…anyways, how is Rock Lee holding up against Neji and Tenten's powerful wrath?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _any_ of the Naruto characters

Attention: This chapter is purposely long because I commend all you reviewers DESERVE it! Thanks to all you reviewers, that made this story get as far as it's gone. Also, The dwarfs are like the 7 dwarfs but are actually all medium sized or tall. Not actually dwarfs.

Thus so far: Neji and Tenten read Gai-Sensei's thoughts in the diary, and swear revenge upon the two!

The Roommates from Hell 

Chapter 7: Très Amusement

**XOXO- Rock Lee's P.O.V. - XOXO**

"HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY HAVE A FUN TIME PARK?" I shrieked in a loud voice, I couldn't believe it! I LOVED that place, all the happy ass-beating dwarfs, the rides, the crappy food, and my god that place was covered in vomit. Though HAPPY vomit, because it was happy-happy place for all you're happy needs.

"Yes, I think that treating you all to a…excursion would be a…pleasure" Neji said choking out the words, I grinned happily. My eyes glazed over at the thought off all that puke I'd be spewing, ohhh how beautifully gory those thoughts were. This was definitely a day to remember, I could just tell.

To make sure of it, I decided to have some Alpha Bits Cereal, because everyone knows they tell the future. How else did I know that Spandex was INDEED the way to go? The puffed rice had yet to fail me. I needed to make sure that this would indeed be a day to remember. I stared at my breakfast as it spelled out a word:

Adieu 

I tried my hardest not to curse, how DARE the cereal speak French. It knew very well about my childhood experience in France, about the French man who had beaten me almost to death with a long piece of bread and a wedge of cheese.

I still wince at mustaches today, oh! It was so long and intimidating! I threw my cereal out angrily and hoped that my breakfast wouldn't ruin my day.

Trying to get in the happy-happy mood, before I went there so the dwarfs wouldn't beat me down, I saw Gai-Sensei in the corner looking rather nervous.

"What's wrong Sensei?" I asked sitting next to my Sensei, hopefully he hadn't had that dream about llamas again. Something about Llamas disturbed Gai-Sensei, not really sure what but it was something.

"Oh it's nothing," Gai-Sensei said looking down ashamed, something was bothering him. Was it Llamas?

"Gai-Sensei…if it's about the llamas again-"

I was cut off by Gai-Sensei shaking his head, "No. It's not the Llamas…it's just, oh! You wouldn't understand" Gai-Sensei said walking out the room and walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

What? This didn't make sense. Gai-Sensei and I were close, you know? Like chunky peanut butter and goopy jam! So what was with the distance? All I knew that Happy-Happy-Happy have a fun time park would cheer him if anything!

I grabbed my backpack and set off to pack! To have some freaking FUN!

Neji and Tenten seemed already ready, and were having a small conversation. Which was weird, because last night didn't Neji come to me as a FRIEND saying that he didn't like Tenten? There he was though…talking.

I felt like listening in, but knew I had preparing to do! Like what was I going to WEAR? I didn't want Pleas-y seeing me looking like a slob. No, no. I had to look good, and like I didn't care.

Grabbing my special spandex, which was almost exactly like my regular one but even _tighter_ for speed, stability, and looking RIPPED! I would look scorching, or get another one of those damn tickets.

I turned my head to see Tenten and Neji talking, jealous that she was talking with my new BEST FRIEND and where was I? Packing all by my lone-some!

I never liked her…

That's exactly what happened the whole trip to Happy-Happy-Happy- Have a Fun time park, which whispering and whispering among themselves leaving me to just talk with Jerry.

I never liked Jerry either…

"Hey! What's up?" said an ordinary commoner among the streets.

"Why…" I looked down at the other man's nametag made out of rice paper, "Jerry. We're going to Happy-Happy-Happy-Have a fun time park," I told him in my most cheerful voice just in case the Dwarfs heard.

"Well, have a Happy-Happy-Happy time…" Jerry said looking down at my nametag, "…_Rachel_?"

I quickly looked down at my nametag in shock, "Rachel?" I gasped out in shock. How DARE someone change my nametag, that's like changing your identity?

Now…I actually AM Rachel.

"Rock Lee" Gai-Sensei called out, "It's RACHEL now" I sobbed into my hands as I heard small snickering. I looked between my tears to see Neji and Tenten SLAP HANDS? There friendship is becoming stronger and stronger. While I wail about petty things like name change?

"Do not worry, Gai-Sensei! I shall take my new name in STRIDE!" I cried out hoping Neji would be impressed and hang out with ME.

"Okay" Gai-Sensei said, as I saw him slump back into his depression. What could make the Sensei so _sad_? Was it Mr. Greenie-Baby? No…Mr. Greenie Baby is fine, wonder what it could be…

Well, we eventually reached Happy-Happy-Happy have a fun time park and it wasn't as cool as I thought it would be, but it was still pretty freaking cool.

Waiting in line, we saw Hinata and her sister in the line. There was an old lady in front of her, who wasn't moving creating a huge gap in front of her.

"I'll move when I'm ready" The old lady spat back at the people behind her and everyone just groaned as the line got bigger. What a pain in the ass that lady was.

Hinata's eyes narrowed murderously.

"We will just go on another ride," I said as I walked away before I would see a young girl killing the elderly, the world has truly become something to be ashamed of.

I looked up to see something majestic, beautiful, in all its horse-y glory!

"A MERRY GO ROUND" I cried out in glee, it was everything I thought it would be.

I ran up to it and saw it the big white horse, and ran my hand on it. It felt cool to the touch; it was such a pretty horse-y.

"Wait Rock Lee" Gai-Sensei bellowed, I turned to see my Sensei shining happily. Was he back to his Happy self?

"I demand my student that be made sure that he's the tall enough for the ride" Gai-Sensei told the Merry Go Round worker, "Well I mean…4 year olds are allowed on this ride, I'm pretty sure a 13-year old body builder ninja would be ok" The worker said rolling his eyes.

"MAKE SURE" Gai-Sensei growled out as the worker grabbed the cardboard cut out of a 5 year old and compared it to me. I was at least twice the size and bulk of the cut out. "Should be ok," the worker said with an annoyed sigh.

"Rock Lee, remember better safe than sorry" Gai-Sensei said flashing him the Nice guy pose; I let out a sob in happiness. Oh Sensei!

"Yosh! The Power of YOUTH!" I yelled out powerfully as I jumped on the majestic white horse. I looked around to see who else would be joining on this youthful trip, but it was only toddlers and 6 year olds.

"Let us GOOOO" I cried out happily as the ride started, I looked to see if I could find Neji but he was at the control box with HER. They were grinning happily but I didn't care what they were going to do next because I was suddenly feeling very nauseous.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! IT'S GOING TOO FAST!" I shrieked out in shock, as the other kids just looked at me in disbelief.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks, this ride was much more scary than I thought it would be.

"MAKE IT STOPPPPPPP," I screeched as the ride was suddenly halted to a stop, "what's going on?" the worker said running towards me.

"Let me _off_" I said as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, as the worker took my hand and help me down.

I ran to my Sensei as he held me in an embrace, "It's ok Rock Lee. You're SAFE now" Gai-Sensei said as we walked away from the ride. Neji and Tenten caught up with us, but I felt their eyes on me. I felt ashamed that I couldn't even- Oh hey, look a water ride!

"Oo, can we go?" I asked as I pointed to the huge water ride, that took your picture when your on the ride. "You couldn't even handle the Merry Go Round!" Tenten sputtered out in shock.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I shrieked at Tenten, and Tenten took a shocked step back from me. Yeah, I showed her.

"C'mon Neji, come with me on this ride" I said tugging on his white shirtsleeve, Neji let out a sigh as I dragged him to the ride with me.

I walked to the front of the line where I saw a man waiting to go on the ride, "Hey! I'll give you 10 bucks if I get we get your spot" I told the guy, as he grinned happily and nodded. I fished out all the money I had, and gave it to him.

I ran to the ride, "HEY! THIS IS MONOPOLY MONEY" he yelled after us as I jumped on the ride. The guy came to make sure we boarded properly, "Excuse me? May I ask where's the safety equipment?" I asked him as he gave me a funny look. "The safety what?" he responded, "You know…the life preserver for this ride," I answered slowly, he seemed pretty slow.

"We don't HAVE life preservers on this ride" The worker said shocked, "I guess I have to wear the one that I brought along" I spat out angrily at the guy.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," I said bitterly as I put on the jacket. "Riiiiight! Have fun and don't forget to smile" the worker said with an annoyed sigh, much like the previous worker I had encountered.

The ride was scary, and thrilling. Not too scary like that Merry Go round, honestly! You'd think they were trying to kill you on that ride.

I got off with Neji who looked pretty shooked up and wet, not a good look for him. No wonder he's single!

The same worker handed us our pictures, "_Wow_! Look how great I look! I'm telling you I'm adding this picture into my modeling portfolio! Wow!" I said commenting on my photo happily as I saw the man who I had given 10 bucks to.

"Hey, man! Look at your photos! You look BEAUTIFUL!" I exclaimed, oh his picture was definitely a sight for sore eyes. He was quite photogenic.

The man narrowed his eyes at me; I turned to the man at the counter. "Can I have a copy of that?" I asked pointing to the 10-dollar man's picture.

"Uhhh" The guy said blinking as Neji dragged me off, "Um…could you hold on? I'll be back in a second. I have to use the restroom" Neji said with a small smile and ran off…Neji was a very odd runner.

_15 minutes later… _

I looked around scared; Neji had not come back yet. I walked up to one of the dwarfs I assumed it was Pleas-y. My HERO! After Gai-Sensei of course…

"Pleas-y?" I said tugging on his very orange outfit, "Why HELLO little boy!" Pleas-y said as he towered over me, I could see why he thought I was a little boy.

"My friend is taking a dump somewhere and now I think I'm lost" I said near tears, "Do you want me to find your Daddy?" Pleas-y asked me, I shook my head.

"I'd like to find my Sensei" I choked out the words, as Pleas-y was about to set off. He walked a bit, "DON'T LEAVE ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!" I shrieked out as he stopped to see I hadn't been following him.

"Aren't you coming, kid?" Please-y said as I stretched out my hand, he was going to have to hold my hand. "God" Pleas-y scoffed out as he grabbed my hand, and off we went to find my Sensei.

We eventually did find him, but Please-y looked shocked to see him. "Oh my GOD" Please-y said pointing at him in shock, Gai-Sensei grabbed my hand and ushered me away from Pleas-y.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" I said as Pleas-y was shouting incoherent yells after us. "Nothing, my boy. Nothing" was all Gai-Sensei told me. "No, Gai-Sensei" I said stopping; it angered me that he wasn't telling me something. Something was bothering him.

"Look, it's just…a while back I needed to make some money to go to Ninja College so I worked at Happy-Happy-Happy- Have a fun time park as Professor Gaylord. It was a painful job, but I did it Rock Lee" Gai-Sensei told me in shaky voice.

"Eventually, I left the love of my life and my Professor Gaylord-ness here and set out a career as a Ninja" Gai-Sensei said telling me his tale. "Oh Sensei" I cried out, how brave my Sensei was to be Professor Gaylord to make his dreams come true.

"Oh Pupil" Gai-Sensei sobbed out as we fell into an embrace, as there was a sunset standing there.

"Sensei…a _sunset_" I said as I pointed to the painting of a sunset, "It's for the acrobat presentation of something," Gai-Sensei said nodding as he snapped out of it.

"You must never tell my boy, now let us go to the Roller Coaster to cry of my shameful Youth!" Gai-Sensei cried out as he ran towards the Roller Coaster. "YOSH! The power of Youthful Shame!" I cried out as I followed my Sensei.

As suddenly something hit me like a brick, because a brick hit me in my head. I stopped to read the cryptic message that was attached to the brick that had fallen from the stuck Ferris wheel.

_Adieu_

I growled angrily and flipped off the Ferris wheel, how dare it mock the shame of my youth! It Dares!

I ran to catch up with Gai-Sensei who had showed the 10-dollar man, a fake pass and we went on the ride before him.

"HEY THIS IS FAKE!" He yelled after us, but we had already seated and Gai-Sensei cried out: Yosh! The power of Youthful Deceit!

Gai-Sensei had sat down with me, but refused to buckle it himself- trying to get the attendant to buckle it for him.

"I'm not very HAPPY" Gai-Sensei yelled angrily, as he suddenly got his mistake as the two dwarfs came angrily.

"Time to get an ass beating" said the older female, as a one was an actual child. A very ugly child!

"Whoop, it's like he fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on it" Gai-Sensei said laughing at his thick eyebrows and his very tight clothing

"Professor Gaylord" The older female said staring at Gai-Sensei, "Miss Content" Gai-Sensei said in shock. "Who?" I said confused, "the love of my life" Gai-Sensei said pointing to the female in oddly dressed clothing.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing to the ugly kid, "I don't know, sure is ugly though," Gai-Sensei snorted out.

"He's your CHILD" Miss Content said grabbing the kid with the thick eyebrows…tight clothing…BOWL HAIRCUT?

"Gai-Sensei? You had a CHILD? You never told me" I said in disbelief, could he really have a child?

"I…I don't know" Gai-Sensei said as the roller coaster started, and all was silent. Except for my hysterical screamings, but other than that- dead silence.

**KDZ**: Enjoyed the chapter? Next chapter is what you've all been wondering is this story really a NejixTenten story? Find out on the next chapter of "Roommates from HELL" also review because I have a dream…to reach 50 reviews!


	8. Stuck with You

**KDZ**: This isn't much of a love story but it's getting there…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _any_ of the Naruto characters! Or Usher's song "Confessions Part 2"

Attention: There is no such thing as flyers seminar. To my knowledge…

Thus so far: Neji and Tenten swear revenge on the two, Gai-Sensei has revealed that he once worked at Happy-Happy-Happy- Have a fun time park and found out he has a son? Rock Lee…same as always

The Roommates from Hell 

Chapter 8: Stuck with you!

XOXO- No one's POV- XOXO 

"BuWAHAHAHA" Tenten said laughing evilly as she saw the flyers in Neji's hand, Neji just sighed. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked him, "well…it's just…we're not very good at this" Neji said looking at the flyers.

"Oh? You mean at flyers? Nonsense! I went to a flyer seminar, I'm quite good at them" Tenten said offended that he had not liked her flyers.

"Not at FLYERS! I mean at being…_evil_" Neji said shaking his head, you'd think it would come with the Hyuuga genes or something but that must not include the branch members or something.

"You LIE! We're BRILLIANT!" Tenten said happily, "I mean changing Rock Lee's name tag from Rock Lee to Rachel was freaking brilliance!"

Neji nodded, he had cried over it- oh yes, it was deliciously evil.

"The MERRY GO ROUND?" Tenten said pointing to the Merry Ground controls, "but we didn't DO anything! We were going to but- it was already fast for him I guess" Neji said shrugging. They hadn't even touched the control box.

"Stealing his money and changing it with Monopoly money? That was pure evil! The man was outraged at Rock Lee!" Tenten said almost impressed that Neji had done that.

Too bad he didn't. "No…I didn't change the money" Neji said with another sigh, "then where did that monopoly money come from?" Tenten said confused. Neji just shrugged as a response.

"Saying you had to go to the bathroom then leaving him there to get lost! C'mon! That was GOOD" Tenten said enthusiastically, Neji started laughing.

How could he have ever doubted them, they were as Tenten said- Brilliant.

"Now this one we'll hand out flyers about how unsafe amusement parks are! It frigging smart! Rock Lee will flip!" Tenten said handing out the flyers with Neji, the people looked horrified at the flyers.

Oh yeah, the pictures were a great touch. Educational with a dash of disturbing.

"Well what do we do now?" Neji said as he handed out the last of the flyers to a group of 5 year olds and their teacher, who instantly grabbed them and pulled them out of the Amusement Park.

"I know! We'll go to the top of the Ferris Wheel and drop cryptic messages to Rock Lee, and he wouldn't be any the wiser" Tenten shrieked happily, Neji just grinned happily.

"What are we waiting for?" Neji said as they ran to the Ferris wheel to latch their latest part of their devious plan to get Rock Lee.

They came across Rock Lee's newfound friend who was first in the line yet again, "Hey. I'll give you 10 bucks for your spot?" Tenten tried but the man shot them a dirty look.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have had to come to this" Neji said as he made a byagakun, then thrusted his leg back and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"What's the Byagakun for?" Tenten said confused and Neji just said: I don't know, I really just haven't done it in a while.

They boarded the Ferris wheel as the man called after them- NKSDLOSFMWDAMDDSD

"So we drop the message?" Neji said as he wrote the message that he hoped would shake his fellow teammate with nothing but fright!

"Yes…we are truly evil" Tenten said as she spotted Rock Lee as Neji dropped the note to him, and they laughed. Manically, because even Orichimaru could be this devious! This evil! Really and Truly!

They opened their ears to hear a tyrant of swears from below only coming from Rock Lee. "What did you write?" Tenten said grinning happily, "_Adieu_! Because we'll get them both!" Neji said laughing manically. "You know French?" Tenten said pretty amazed.

"That was _French_?" Neji said looking down at the steaming Rock Lee, Tenten gave him a look of disbelief. Was THIS the Hyuuga genius? Then again, he was only Branch.

"Let's just sit back and enjoy this ride," Tenten said happily, as suddenly the ride came to a halt as they had reached the top of the ride.

"What? What? What?" Neji said getting scared, the ride had STOPPED!

"The ride is **broken**" Tenten shrieked, they were stuck on a ride in Happy-Happy-Happy-have a fun time park and she was NOT happy.

"Could this GET any worse?" Neji moaned as he shrunk down in his seat, this was horrible! Rock Lee had to be destroyed! Tomorrow they'd get Gai-Sensei!

Out of nowhere, there was hip-hop music? Then again who else would be by the Karaoke Machine belting out.

_These are my confessions _

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_Ms. Content said she's got my own bay-bah _

_These are my confessions_

_Man, I'm thrown and I don't know what to do _

_I guess I got to give Part 2 of my Confessions _

_If I'm going to tell than I got to tell all _

_Sobbed and cried when I got that wake up call_

_I'm so throw-ed; I don't know what to do_

_But to give part 2 of my Confessions_

Gai-Sensei was on the podium singing, god…he could be such a weirdo sometimes- all the time.

"There are…3 of them?" Tenten shrieked out shocked, "No" Neji said in shock. That would- throw everything out of proportion! EVERYTHING!

_Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on confession 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she has my baby and she's keeping it_

_The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true?  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to MY sensei-ship _

"Le Gasp!" said a voice from below, it was Rock Lee who had snapped out of it and walking as if in a trance towards the Sensei.

_Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplating'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm walking to the Stand  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said "one second, baby please hear me"_

_These are my confessions _

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_Ms. Content said she's got my own bay-bah _

_These are my confessions_

_Man, I'm thrown and I don't know what to do _

_I guess I got to give Part 2 of my Confessions _

_If I'm going to tell than I got to tell all _

_Sobbed and cried when I got that wake up call_

I'm so throw-ed; I don't know what to do 

_But to give part 2 of my Confessions_

"Wow" said a couple from beneath them, as Gai-Sensei had pulled Ms. Content out of her stand which everyone pretty much guessed was her home.

_This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the students I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about US  
Please_

"Gai-Sensei" Ms. Content said crying as she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh Content!" Gai-Sensei said sobbing as WELL

"Will you go out with me? Try to make things work with you and the ugly…I mean my son?" Gai-Sensei pleaded as she wiped away her tears and nodded.

The kid ran up to hug his dad but Gai-Sensei just laughed nervously, "let us save THAT for later!" was all he said as he and Rock Lee skipped away in glee.

"YOSH! The Power of SEXINESS!" they yelled as they skipped into a pole and cried for a bit of the pain but set off skipping once again.

As Tenten and Neji just watched grinning from ear to ear, Gai-Sensei's plan had just been hatched.

Then they realized they probably might never come down from that ride, "but our evil schemes?" Tenten wailed knowing that revenge might not be theirs.

"Don't worry eyebrows will get their due, they will get their _due_" Neji said as his he clenched his hand together, his knuckles turning even whiter.

"Let us jump, and prove the world our love- I mean Revenge!" Tenten said passionately, as Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You want us to jump from god-knows-how-high to prove we're evil?" Neji said whipping his hair down in shock. "Well…now that you put it that way" Tenten said sulking in her seat as the ride resumed.

They got off the ride and confronted the Roller Coaster attendant, "Excuse me but what was the problem with the Ferris wheel?" Tenten asked.

"The _problem_?" The attendant said confused as Neji explained about the ride stopping. "That's part of the ride" The attendant said rolling his eyes and scoffed as he went to board the rest of them.

"I guess it's lucky we didn't jump then" Tenten mumbled, "you think?" Neji said angrily.

Tenten just flashed him a smile, and then Neji's mouth creaked into an odd position…it was a smile.

The End

**KDZ**: Of chapter I mean, anyways! Next chapter "Yosh! The Yellow Beast of Konoha goes on a date!"

Gai-Sensei has a date with Ms. Content, Neji and Tenten set out to destroy it, while Rock Lee gets stuck babysitting Gai-Sensei's child trying to harness him into becoming the next Beast of Konoha! Though Gai-Sensei's child wasn't what Rock Lee was expecting!

_Adieu _for now,

KarmaDreamz


	9. The Yellow Beast of Konoha goesonadate

**KDZ**: Oh, you were expecting more than just a smile? Well, I'm sorry…I didn't know. Sorry for the late update. Vacation. Than first three weeks of school, now back so now enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _any_ of the Naruto characters!

Attention: Wow, "The Yellow Beast of Konoha goes on a date" is one long name for a story- read with care.

Thus so far: Gai-Sensei goes on a date with his old lover as the gruesome two-some plan to ruin it. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter but Rock Lee gets roped into taking care of Gai-Sensei's "special" child.

The Roommates from Hell

Chapter 9: The Yellow Beast of Konoha goes on a date

"A PICNIC?" Neji shrieked as they followed their Sensei to the beach, "seems like it" Tenten said as the two watched him from the side view of a Lifeguard's post as the two were setting out a blanket.

"Are you guys Ninja?" the lifeguard said looking down at their outfits, it was definitely not beachwear. "No…we're tourists" Neji said suspiciously.

"From where?" the nosy lifeguard asked the two as they shot him a look of evil as they huffed away to behind a changing place.

"We have to dress like we're on the beach or we'll stick out like sore thumbs!" Tenten said with a sigh as Neji pointed to two people in beach outfits.

"Let's GET 'em!" Tenten said as she noticed it was Shino and Hinata on the beach with a blanket and a romantic setting, as Tenten and Neji nearly gagged.

"I thought what you did to that old woman was…very…_very_ sexy" Shino said with a malicious grin, as he put down his sunglasses and winked at her.

"Ohohohohohoho" Hinata laughed covering her mouth modestly, "I merely punched her out"

Tenten and Neji set out to find two other people who weren't so weird and couldn't fight back.

"How about those two?" Tenten said pointing to two girls, "Wouldn't that mean I have to dress like a girl?" Neji said in shock.

"A guy with long hair? Puh-lease! Now go beat up those girls and get their outfits!" Tenten ordered as Neji reluctantly at first but then got into it, beating up the two girls and stealing their outfits.

They were mere commoners, but that didn't stop him. No, no.

"Great" Tenten said tossing him the pink one, "why do I get the pink one?" Neji said as Tenten pretending not to hear.

Neji put on the pink bathing suit as he waited for Tenten to come out. We all know it takes a while for a girl to change so let's go find Rock Lee and his troubles.

WITH ROCK LEE… 

"NO!" Rock Lee shouted angrily at the young boy, "it's not YESH! It is YOSH!"

Rock Lee snapped open a small container of M&M's and gobbled them down with a bottle of water. "Let's try it again," Rock Lee said putting down the water bottle.

"YUSH!" the young boy said happily, "Good _god_" Rock Lee shouted into the heavens.

"C'mon! YOSH! The power of the…" Rock Lee's voice trailed off as he gave the child the once over. He didn't have a code name.

"You see, you're Dad's the Green beast, I'm the Blue Beast! What color beast would _you_ like to be?" Rock Lee asked him.

"Yellow" he told him, "yellow? You can't be yellow…that'll sound weird," Rock Lee said wrinkling his nose.

"I want to be YELLOW" he shrieked at him, Rock Lee stared at the child and sat down. When he was a young child he soaked up all of Gai-Sensei's words but this kid wasn't getting any of it.

How could HE be a son of the Sensei? He wanted to be YELLOW! Nothing was Scary or COOL about Yellow! S'all about the fierce colors!

"Fine, try out yellow" Rock Lee said angrily as his eyebrows nestled together to make a caterpillar on his face.

"Oo, pretty caterpillar" the kid said trying to touch Rock Lee's eyebrows, Rock Lee slapped away the child's hands. "Don't. Touch. The. Eyebrows" Rock Lee growled out as the kid backed away.

"Now try out your freaking catch phrase," Rock Lee shrieked.

Shaking the kid gave a peace sign.

"YECK! The Clout of the Yellow Beast of Konoha!" The kid screamed out as loud as he could, as Rock Lee just fainted. What a shame…_what_ a shame…

Back with Neji and Tenten 

"Stop laughing" Tenten said angrily at her partner in crime, how annoying he could be. How was she supposed to know that HE wasn't the one putting lotion on his back, but a random grinning old man?

"He put lotion on you too" Tenten reminded him as he grimaced remembering that prune-y hand applying it on his back. Oh, horrors!

"So what do we do now? To ruin their date?" Neji said grabbing a towel trying to get the old man lotion off his back, if it even WAS lotion.

"Well now they're talking to a lifeguard," Tenten said trying to listen on the conversation.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Gai-Sensei said trying to get the guy's attention, "yes?" the man said looking down on their favorite Sensei.

"How come you don't run in slow motion like in Bay Watch?" Gai-Sensei said as him and Ms. Content ran off laughing as the lifeguard sighed if ONLY he had been the first one to ask a question like that.

Neji and Tenten slapped their hands against their head in shame, how could they even find something like that remotely funny?

"Let's go swimming" Gai-Sensei said jumping into the water and then stepped out as the spandex- oh EW! You get the picture!

"My eyes" Tenten shrieked putting her head on Neji's shoulder, Neji just sighed in agitation she could be pain. Then she looked up, smiled, and laughed.

Neji swallowed and said: Let's get back to work.

Tenten nodded and looked again at their odd Sensei, who was…drowning?

"Is he?" Neji said happily, "Yeah!" Tenten said mercilessly- the time has COME!

Ms. Content dove in after him, but then they started laughing. Gai-Sensei had faked drowning to get her in the water with him- oh EW.

"Let's go after them and get them," Neji said not knowing what to do if they actually get in the water with the two, "I'm afraid of shallow water," Tenten whispered softly.

"So I guess we don't go in," Neji said happily, avoiding another possibility of failure. When one door closes, another one opens.

Or an Ice Cream truck?

"Let's go get some Ice Cream?" Tenten said looking over at her Partner-in-crime but was already ordering some French Vanilla.

BACK WITH ROCK LEE

"Alright! Do the clout thing, let's go test you out" Rock Lee said as he gobbled down some more M&M's, he thought he had stopped depending on them. Then again he thought a lot of things.

"HAI!" said the small child, as he went to go find an Ice Cream truck. He was feeling rather hungry and when he did- he heard the unbelievable.

"So…we attack Gai-Sensei and Ms. Content when they get out of the water?" Neji said licking the French vanilla off his arm.

"LE GASP" the child gasped and ran to find his trainer, to tell of the treachery against his parents!

"No, I'm sick of it" Tenten said sobbing, they were the worst of the worst.

"Okay, I'm sick of it too" Neji said with a sigh, "what do we do now?" Tenten said wiping her eyes. "I know" Neji said as he leaned in…

NOW WERE REALLY WITH ROCK LEE 

"Say WORD?" Rock Lee cried out as he heard of the news, "_word_" Gai-Sensei's son replied solemnly.

"Then let's ruin their plan to ruin your parents date!" Rock Lee choked out passionately, "my brain hurts" the child whimpered.

"Mine too" Rock Lee said as he touched his head, "but we shall take the pain for Gai-Sensei!" Rock Lee cried out, as he ran.

"FOR DADDY! YECK! THE CLOUT OF THE YELLOW BEAST OF KONOHA!" the child wailed out.

"Oh, just shut up" Rock Lee hissed out as they ran to stop-

BACK WITH NEJI AND TENTEN 

"UNO" Neji yelled in triumph, "damn" Tenten said as she threw in her cards. "Well that was fun, but we still suck" Tenten reminded him.

"Well at least I'm better than you" Neji said reminding her of the game, Tenten scoffed.

"Well at least I'm not a bad kisser" Tenten said reminding him of their kiss. "Oh yes, I remember it like it was 5 minutes ago" Neji said happily.

"It was 6" she said looking at her watch, "Well at least we stopped saying well" he replied.

"WELL, WELL WELL-Y WELL, WELL" a voice boomed as he dropped from the sky, with a cape and the whole she-bang!

"What do we have HERE?" It yelled.

**KarmaDreamz**: End of chapter. In the next chapter, the anonymous man confronts Neji and Tenten as all is revealed. The end is near, but for whom? Find out in the next chapter of "THE ROOMMATES FROM HELL"


	10. Crazy in LOVE

**KDZ**: This is an 11 chapter story, so it shouldn't be long before it's done…more like really soon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters.

Attention: Short Chapter.

Thus so far: A mysterious person confronts the two, as the end falls near. Will they get their revenge? Or will their true nature of being suckers, overcome.

The Roommates from Hell 

Chapter 10: Crazy in LOVE

**XOXO- No one's POV- XOXO**

"Rock Lee!" the ice cream man cried out, "'tis I! And only I" Rock Lee said flashing him a pose that made the Ice Cream man fan his hand in front of him, only to faint in happiness.

"Now tell me, you two. What is this I hear of disloyalty" Rock Lee boomed, "take off the stupid cape and talk to me like a MAN" Neji yelled as Rock Lee whipped off the bed sheet and pulled up a chair to Neji.

"So what's this I hear? Neji, huh? You and Miss Buns planning to ruin a romance for the ages?" Rock Lee said as Neji just rolled his eyes. Not that anyone could tell or anything, but just if you wanted to know his reaction.

"Well what happened actually-" as Rock Lee cut her off, "I want to hear his side" Rock Lee told her, "then I'll come to you"

Rock Lee turned back to Neji and mouthed _yeah right_

Neji nodded and told him their story, as Rock Lee oohed and ahhed about gasped at the climax.

"See now?" Neji said, as Rock Lee wiped away a tear. "That was beautiful, a beginning, a middle, an end, and even Ice Cream. Your story had everything," Rock Lee tearfully told him, as Neji whispered to Tenten.

"_Beat that_"

"MY BEST FRIENDS" Rock Lee choked out as he grabbed the two into a frenzy of hugs, "what?" they both gasped in shock.

Tenten and Neji shared a look, "we could do worse," Tenten, whispered softly. Tears spilled down in frenzy out of Rock Lee's eyes as Neji shook his head.

"No we couldn't" Neji sighed, but this is what they wanted, right? Actually, what was it what they wanted? They had completely forgotten why they were mad at him in the first place, when he thought about the story he told Rock Lee didn't really have a beginning or end. Just middle.

It did have Ice Cream though; so now wonder Rock Lee was satisfied. He would have been too, so they accepted Rock Lee's friendship as they were being locked up in handcuffs.

"YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON!" The ANBU officer said as he was dragging them off, "NO!" Rock Lee sobbed as he gave the child a dirty look. He was just plain annoying.

"YECK! The CLOUT of the YELLOW BEAST OF KONOHA" he yelled angrily at the kids, as Rock Lee smacked him.

Suddenly, Gai-Sensei jogged by "I'MGETTTIIIINNNNGGGMARRRIIIIEEEEDDD" Gai-Sensei shouted in a happy frenzy as he was suddenly out of sight.

"What did he say?" Tenten said in shock, "You can ask him- when you use your one phone call, IN JAIL" she said laughing as she pulled them away.

"Don't worry, I'll ALWAYS BE WITH YOU GUYS! FRIENDS FOREVER!" Rock Lee shouted after them.

**KarmaDreamz**: End of Chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer, and the last installment of "THE ROOMMATES FROM HELL"


End file.
